Reason
by callmera
Summary: "Mengapa wanita selalu menangis tanpa sebab?" EXO; BaekSoo, with genderswitch!au


**Reason**

EXO; BaekSoo, with genderswitch!au

2k17 by Bubgummy

Warn; receh, typo bertebaran

.

.

.

 _Mengapa wanita selalu menangis tanpa sebab?_

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang eksekutif muda. Dia tampan, kaya, mapan, dan disegani. Banyak wanita yang rela mempertaruhkan harga diri dan menjadi jalang murahan agar bisa berdampingan dengannya, tapi, Baekhyun tak pernah tertarik kepada salah satu dari mereka. Karena dirinya sudah bahagia dengan sosok Kyungsoo dan si kecil Jisung.

Sebagai suami yang telah mendampingi istrinya selama delapan tahun lebih, Baekhyun tahu setiap hal yang ada pada diri Kyungsoo yang wanita itu perlihatkan maupun sembunyikan. Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya hangat walau terlihat dingin di luar, Baekhyun tahu bagaimana susahnya ia mengatur waktu untuk mengurus rumah dan bekerja sebagai penyanyi di luar sana, caranya berbohong, caranya tersenyum, Baekhyun tahu segalanya.

Ralat, bila segalanya itu termasuk dengan alasan mengapa Kyungsoo selalu menangis tanpa sebab, maka Baekhyun belum mengetahui segalanya.

Setiap ada celah kecil saja di antara kesibukannya di ruang kerja, maka Baekhyun akan menatap punggung mungil Kyungsoo yang terlihat bergetar di remang kamar mereka berdua. Menjelang larut malam, ketika Jisung telah tertidur di kamarnya, hingga kemudian Kyungsoo akan pura-pura tertidur ketika mendengar langkah kaki Baekhyun mendekat ke sana.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Jongin," Baekhyun menyesap kopinya perlahan siang itu, ditemani rekan kerjanya yang tengah memakan bekal makan siangnya di kafe kantor.

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Tentang Kyungsoo," manik hazelnya menatap para pegawai yang berlalu-lalang, "atau lebih umumnya dalam hal ini, tentang wanita."

Mendengar kata wanita seketika pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu menatap Baekhyun penuh ketersetujuan, "ya, aku setuju denganmu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun sangat cerewet, pemikiran istriku itu terlalu panjang hingga aku sendiri tak pernah memikirkannya. Dia bisa tahu ketika aku berusaha berbohong, kapan hujan akan datang, apa saja yang harus kubawa meski sepele dan pada akhirnya aku membutuhkannya. Wanita memang penuh dengan kejutan, Hyung."

"Nah, itu dia!" Baekhyun berseru sembari menjentikkan jari, "lalu, apa Sehun sering menangis tanpa alasan?"

"Um! Dia selalu menangis diam-diam, saat aku menemukan ia meringkuk dengan mata sembab, dia hanya berkata bukan apa-apa dan malah mengalihkan pembicaraan," sahutnya, "setelah itu, aku berusaha menggali semua informasi tentang masalahnya dengan lingkungan kerja atau tetangga, tetapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil."

Terdiam, Baekhyun membenarkan perkataan Jongin di dalam hati. Setiap ada kesempatan, Baekhyun akan berusaha menanyakan baik-baik kepada istrinya tentang adanya masalah dalam rumah tangga mereka, atau parahnya ia akan mengaku terus terang bahwa ia tak pernah sekalipun menyentuh wanita lain di belakangnya dan berakhir dengan tawa geli Kyungsoo. Lalu sekarang di mana letak kesalahan dalam rumah tangga mereka?

"Aku sudah selesai, Hyung. Duluan, ya."

Tak sadar melamun, pria itu baru sadar bahwa Jongin telah menandaskan makan siangnya dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Kemudian ia memanggil pelayan kafe untuk menghitung tagihannya.

"Semuanya dua puluh ribu won," ujar Yeri dengan senyum manis.

"Hm," Baekhyun menggumam lesu sembari menyodorkan dua lembar sepuluh ribu won kepada teman baiknya itu.

Ada rasa mengganjal dalam benak Yeri melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang lesu itu, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Oppa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, apalagi Kyungsoo Eonnie sedang hamil 'kan? Bukankah harusnya kau senang?"

Raut Yeri yang penuh rasa penasaran membuat pria itu menyuruhnya duduk sebelum membuka cerita tentang Kyungsoo, ia pikir mungkin Yeri bisa memberi solusi meningat mereka sama-sama wanita.

Semua luapan Baekhyun selesai, dan Yeri mengangguk paham, "oh, jadi begitu."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tidak, tidak," gadis itu menggeleng, "Oppa tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, biarkan saja Kyungsoo Eonnie menangis semaunya."

"Kau gila, Yeri?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

Yeri tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya maklum, "Oppa, dengarkan aku. Semua manusia mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk menunjukkan kesedihannya. Ketika pria marah, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?"

"Biasanya aku akan mengumpat, terkadang menghancurkan sesuatu, dan pernah hampir memukul Jisung jika saja Kyungsoo tak menghalangiku," akunya, "kami cenderung meluapkan semuanya sampai puas dan melupakannya dalam jangka waktu dekat."

"Wanita berkebalikan dengan pria, Oppa. Kami mudah marah, mudah sedih, dan mudah pula tersentuh, tetapi kami tak mengekspresikan itu dengan perilaku dan cenderung menyimpannya rapat-rapat. Apa Kyungsoo Eonnien pernah memukulmu atau menamparmu?"

Pria itu menggeleng, "tidak, dia tidak pernah seperti itu. Kyungsoo hanya akan diam dan membuatku menyadari apa yang terjadi."

"Perempuan itu terlalu peka, dan pasangannya juga harus peka," Yeri terkekeh, "manusia paling kuat di dunia adalah Wanita. Kami mengurus segala urusan rumah tangga tanpa mengeluh, menanggung beban berat antara pekerjaan dan keluarga, dan menopang suami ketika mereka terjatuh. Wanita adalah manusia mulia, dan Tuhan memberikan alat perantara yang mulia pula sebagai ekspresi kesedihan."

"Air mata?" tebaknya, merasa tersenyuh akan perkataan Yeri.

"Tepat sekali," ia menjawab, "pernah mendengar bila 'lelaki yang membuat wanita menangis adalah lelaki yang brengsek'? Itu benar adanya, karena air mata wanita adalah hal yang sangat berharga."

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh setelah mendengar perkataan Yeri, ia bersyukur bahwa ternyata banyak rahasia wanita yang belum ia ketahui sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan sedikit informasi mengenai itu. Ingatannya mendadak melayang ke masa SMA, di mana ketika itu Baekhyun masih menjadi seroang player yang suka memainkan oerasaan wanita dan membuat mereka menangisi dirinya. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti hatinya.

"Wanita menangis bukan karena mereka lemah, tapi kami menangis ketika pertahanan kami tak kuat lagi untuk menanggung kesedihan yang kami sembunyikan."

"Aku kembali bekerja, ya," sambung Yeri membungkuk, "dan Oppa, kau harus menjaga Kyungsoo Eonnie karena dia adalah tanggung jawabmu. Bukan tanpa alasan orangtuanya mempercayakan Eonnie kepadamu, Oppa, mereka yakin bahwa kau akan menjaganya sepenuh hatimu sebagai pasangan seumur hidup."

Fin.

09 April 2017


End file.
